


You on my mind ◍♡

by sirenhwang



Category: Dancing Queen - ABBA (Song)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:24:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenhwang/pseuds/sirenhwang
Summary: Ｗｈｅｎ Ｉ ｌｏｏｋ ａｔ ｔｈｅ ｓｔａｒｓ Ｉ ｔｈｉｎｋ ｏｆ ｙｏｕ, ｔｈｅ ｗａｙ ｔｈｅｙ ｓｈｉｎｅ ｒｅｍｉｎｄｓ ｍｅ ｏｆ ｔｈａｔ ｓｐｅｃｉａｌ ｇｌｏｗ ｙｏｕ ｈａｖｅ, ｔｈａｔ ｇｌｏｗ ｔｈａｔ ｍａｋｅｓ ｙｏｕ ｓｈｉｎｅ ｂｒｉｇｈｔｅｒ ｔｈａｎ ａｌｌ ｔｈｅ ｓｔａｒｓ ｉｎ ｔｈｅ ｓｋｙ. Ｉ ｌａｙ ｄｏｗｎ ｏｎ ｔｈｅ ｇｒａｓｓ ａｎｄ ｌｏｏｋ ｕｐ ｔｏ ｔｈｅ ｓｋｙ, ｉｔ ｍａｋｅｓ ｍｅ ｔｈｉｎｋ ｏｆ ｈｏｗ ｂｉｇ ｔｈｅ ｕｎｉｖｅｒｓｅ ｉｓ, ａｎｄ ｈｏｗ ｍｙ ｆｅｅｌｉｎｇｓ ｆｏｒ ｙｏｕ ｗｉｌｌ ｓｏｍｅ ｄａｙ ｅｑｕａｌ ｉｔｓ ｉｍｍｅｎｓｉｔｙ.





	1. For you.

**Author's Note:**

> hi i wrote a lot and it's kinda really embarrassing but happy birthday baby ily, i didn't double check so ignore any mistakes and i hope my grammar made sense

For you, the one who makes me smile even on the hardest days, thank you for staying with me and making me so happy. You are a fallen angel and I'm glad I met you.

I wish you a happy birthday, I wish no one ever turns off your light, the light you have inside you that gives light to the whole world when everything else is darkness.

 


	2. Sky.

Sometimes I look up to the sky, have I ever told you the colour blue reminds me of you? It's a beautiful colour, it brings me peace and for some strange reason it makes me happy, just like you.

 

Other times, at night, I look at the night sky and appreciate all the little twinkling stars who, next to the moon light up the gardens.

 

I imagine us looking at the infinity of stars, talking about the mysteries the universe holds. Sadly, it's a really ephemeral moment because I fall back into reality, I realize you're not physically next to me but it still makes me happy knowing that we're laying under the same sky.


	3. Ineffable.

My feelings, something I can't express properly. Mostly because of fear, fear of feeling too much and not getting the same in return.

 

Precisely, the word 'ineffable' pretty much explains them.

 

My feelings for you are something completely innefable, because I can never fully explain them properly, it's like words can't explain them.

 

You are an innefable person, your beauty and every part of you is simply innefable, you're so amazing i can't explain you with words, because you're so unique and special, you are yourself ans that's what I like the most about you.

 

I usually think of you, I don't know why but my mind travels back to you, my heart races whenever i think of you an me together. Mayhaps people do fall in love in weird ways and I'm slowly falling for you.

 

I'm young and i don't know a lot but I know ineffable is a word that deacribes you perfectly, and it also describes me.


	4. Last.

I don't care how old you are, I don't care if you're older than me, I don't care if you feel or think the same, you'll always be my baby; you'll always be the one who made me happy, the one I love and the one I hope always stays by my side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yEEHAW HAPPY BIRTHDAY AND DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME, I TRIED


End file.
